


Warm Embrace

by bookwrm130



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: What if Su Yin came just a little bit later to Korra and Asami's room in Ruins of the Empire Part 3?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 72





	Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Korrasami anniversary, everyone! TLoK is finally on Netflix here and my sister finally got a chance to watch them, so I watched along with her. It brought back a lot of good memories and warm fuzzy feelings to see my girls Korra and Asami in action again. As with a lot of older queers my age, Korrasami was very important to me. Like many, smarter people than I have written about, Korra and Asami were some of the first to usher in a new age of queer main female characters in cartoons. Even with what little that they did, it showed the studios that having queer characters was not only not going to bring the show crashing down, but also revered and cherished by its fans.
> 
> Anyway, here's a little something that I thought of when Ruins of the Empire Part 3 first came out, but only managed to write down now. I originally wanted it to be more explicit, but I just couldn't write something I liked. Maybe one day I'll write something super smutty with lots of mushy feelings, but for now, this scratched the itch for me, and I hope for someone else, too.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Aren’t you coming to bed?”

Asami would love nothing more than to go to bed, to lay her head on Korra’s chest, and let the steady thumping of her girlfriend’s heart lull her to sleep.

But her mind kept imagining the worst. What did she do? What did she say? She remembered nothing of the past few days and she’s only been told bits and pieces. She voiced her concerns to Korra.

Korra, lovely, strong Korra, the only anchor she has to this life, attempted to soothe her worries. “Let’s just put that all behind us, okay?”

That wasn’t enough for Asami. She needed to know. But it’s been a long day and they’ve got bigger problems ahead of them. She won’t push Korra for now. “If you say so.”

Korra gently pulled Asai towards the bed they’ll be sleeping in for the night. When Asami laid down next to Korra, she felt her strong arms immediately embrace her. In a reversal of their usual sleeping position, Korra buried her face under Asami’s chin, ear pressed to her chest. In turn, Asami pulled Korra closer, resting her cheek on top of Korra’s brown hair. No matter where they are, Korra somehow always smells like a fresh ocean breeze, a scent that Asami now associates with the smell of home.

Korra’s embrace grew tighter and Asami could feel Korra’s lips above her collarbone. Asami threaded her fingers in Korra’s chestnut hair, lightly scratching her scalp the way that she knew drove Korra crazy. Korra dragged her lips up Asami’s neck, peppering kisses along the way. Now face to face, Korra gazed into those green eyes she loved so much and uttered “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She kissed Asami, desperation fueling her action. This, unfortunately, was not the first time this had happened. It was not the first time that they would crave each other’s touch after fearing that one would lose the other. As the avatar and the president of the biggest conglomerate in the world, they also knew that tonight won’t be their last.

What they need at this moment was to savor each other’s skin, to hear each other’s breaths and heartbeats, to know that they are both alive, together.

* * *

The two lovers reveled in each other’s presence, each other’s warmth, under the cover of the soft Zhao Fu sheets. There was nowhere else they’d rather be, except for maybe Asami’s bed in Republic City. But for now, for this moment, they’re content to be where they were.

That is, until a knock interrupted their serene bubble.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Korra reluctantly extracted herself from Asami’s arms. “Who is it?”

“It’s Su! Open up!”

That didn’t sound good. 

“Hold on!” 

Korra and Asami rushed to make themselves look decent before Korra got up. Once Korra made sure they both were somewhat presentable, she opened the door to a frantic Su Yin. 

“I’m so sorry, did I interrupt something?” Su said when she saw the state that the two - and their bed - was in. 

Asami would’ve snickered if she didn’t sense the urgency in the matriarch. Korra just shook her head. “How’d your talk with President Moon go?”

Asami sighed. It was nice to have a small moment to themselves, but she is dating the Avatar after all. They’ll get through this together, along with whatever else the world will throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of a side note, my sister was absolutely bored by season 2, skipped the whole thing, and stayed up until 3 in the morning to binge all of season 3 and half of season 4. I feel vindicated that I only ever rewatch seasons 3 and 4.


End file.
